ROOT - ruimtekaart
LOADING SOL SYSTEM LIBRARY REFERENCE --- --- CROSS REFERENCING PLANETS / MOONS / STATIONS / OTHER OPERATIONS --- --- UPLOADING DSA STRATEGIC ANALYSIS BASED ON ENTERED SECURITY CLEARANCE --- --- REMOVING DATA IRRELEVANT TO SEARCH QUERY AND USER PREFERENCES --- --- BUILDING DATABASE --- --- DONE --- ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Mercurius Mercurius is de planeet die zich het dichtste bij de zon bevindt. Ook is het veruit de snelste planeet. Aangezien Mercurius geen atmosfeer heeft, schommelt de dag-nacht-temperatuur er tussen 430°C en -180°C. Naast deze enorme temperatuurverschillen kampt Mercurius ook met hoge zonnestraling en regelmatige plasmastormen. * Strategische analyse:'' De DSA oordeelt dat de mogelijke extractie van (bijvoorbeeld) zwavel of potassium van Mercurius niet mogelijk is met de huidige technologie. Indien het wel mogelijk was, zou het ongetwijfeld nog niet rendabel zijn. Tenslotte ligt de planeet te ver van de DSA. De planeet heeft voor ons dan ook geen enkele waarde.'' Venus Venus is de tweede planeet van het zonnestelsel. Daarenboven is het de dichtste buur van de Aarde. De planeet heeft te kampen met een extreem 'broeikas-effect', wat het maakt tot de heetste planeet van Sol, met temperaturen die lood doen smelten (tot 470°C). Venus roteert erg langzaam om zijn as en elke 'dag' is er even lang als 225 dagen op Aarde. De planeet is erg vulkanisch actief en is bedekt met dikke wolken van koolstofdioxide en zwavelzuur. Winden op de planeet behalen tot 360km/u. De atmosfeer is zo dik dat het aanvoelt alsof je je 1,5 kilometer onder een Aardse zeespiegel bevindt. * Strategische analyse:'' Voor de kernoorlog was er sprake van missies richting Venus met als doel onderzoek, extractie van grondstoffen en zelfs kolonisatie in het wolkendek. De DSA heeft geen idee of er iets is gekomen van dit soort missies en is momenteel niet in de mogelijkheid om op onderzoek uit te gaan. Aan Venus wordt daarom een erg beperkt belang toegeschreven.'' Aarde In 2040 werd de Aarde getroffen door een allesvernietigende kernoorlog. Het is onduidelijk wie deze startte. ARES beweert dat de PAC de aanstoker was. De PAC is van mening dat ARES het hellevuur lanceerde. Sommigen suggereren dat derden vanuit het ineengestorte Rusland een aanval lanceerden en zo een tegenaanval van beide machtsblokken uitlokten. In ieder geval werd de Aarde verzwolgen door een vernietigend vuur en meteen erna ontoegankelijk gemaakt door nucleaire winter. De stratosfeer werd jarenlang grotendeels afgesloten van alle ruimteverkeer door as en brokstukken en ook in de onmiddellijke baan rond de Aarde verhinderden duizenden tonnen ruimteafval elke veilige landing. Pas erg recent heeft de DSA doorheen enkele schaarse getuigenissen van Spacer arbeiders geleerd dat de meeste radioactieve en andere deeltjes in de Aardse stratosfeer weer op de planeet zijn geland, wat niet enkel landingen mogelijk maakt maar ook de Aardse temperatuur weer doet stijgen. Ook is het mede dankzij het harde werk van Spacer ruimploegen in dienst van UNEM dat de baan rond de Aarde grotendeels van afval werd vrijgemaakt. Via hen heeft de DSA geleerd van ARES operaties in het binnenland van wat ooit de Verenigde Staten waren. * Strategische analyse:'' De DSA oordeelt dat het van essentieel belang is om - onafhankelijk van de wensen van PAC, ARES of UNEM - eigen contacten aan te knopen en allianties en handelsbetrekkingen op te zetten met overlevers op de Aarde. De DSA oordeelt dat enkel een dergelijke samenwerking kan leiden tot Spacer overleving als onafhankelijke entiteit. Als dusdanig zal de DSA hiervoor alle mogelijke middelen beschikbaar stellen.'' --- Tianchao Station 'Tianchao', of 'Hemelse Troon' in het Chinees, was de eerste menselijke vestiging buiten de Aarde met als doel permanente bewoning door niet enkel hardwerkende pioniers maar eerder tienduizenden kolonisten in luxueuze condities. De eerste stappen voor de bouw van deze reusachtige habitat in de ruimte werden door de PAC alliantie reeds in 2025 gezet. Chinese offerbereidheid, Japanse technologie en Indische mankracht maakten deze ruimtestad al snel tot dé revelatie van de eenentwintigste eeuw. Niet langer zou de ruimte enkel bekend staan om zijn ruwe omgeving: Tianchao Station werd het eerste baken voor de ultrarijken buiten de atmosfeer van de Aarde. De zachte temperatuur, spitstechnologische ondersteuning en aangename 0.8G zwaartekracht maakten Tianchao werkelijk tot een 'Hemelse Troon' en zetten de andere machtsblokken op de Aarde aan tot gelijkaardige projecten. In 2040 slaagde Tianchao er als enige ruimte habitat in een baan om de Aarde (naast het 'Destiny Station' van ARES) in om de kernoorlog te overleven. Het is onduidelijk hoe dit kon, aangezien ARES duidelijk PAC als primaire doel had genomen en het station had bestookt met een vernietigend oorlogsarsenaal. Vandaag is Tianchao zonder twijfel de meest technologisch geavanceerde voorpost van de mensheid. En ook twintig jaar na de kernoorlog blijft PAC vanuit Tianchao in een bittere koude oorlog verwikkeld met ARES. * Strategische analyse:'' Het is momenteel onduidelijk wat de lange termijn doelstellingen zijn van de PAC binnen Tianchao. In contrast met de agressieve oorlogsvloten van ARES of de bureaucraten van UNEM blijft Tianchao eerder op zichzelf gericht, behalve tal van schaduwachtige projecten en een onstilbare honger naar ruwe materialen. De DSA raadt met klem aan dat operatoren afstand houden van Tianchao vooraleer meer informatie kan worden ingewonnen over hun intenties en hun kracht. Slapende honden bijten niet...'' --- Destiny Station Na de Tweede Amerikaanse Burgeroorlog keek een verbaasd Amerika op naar hoe Japan, India, China en de staten van Indochina gezamenlijk binnen de PAC een uitgebreid ruimteprogramma opzetten. Toen capsules vol geraffineerd goud en andere waardevolle mineralen door PAC ruimtevaarders in de Indische Oceaan werden geschoten, werd ARES' droom van glorie plots een nachtmerrie: het Westen was economisch ingehaald door het nieuwe Aziatische machtsblok en diende dringend hun deel van de ruimtekoek te veroveren. Meteen begon ARES aan de militarisatie van de ruimte. In het kielzog van de PAC bouwden nu ook de Amerikanen nieuwe lanceerplatformen en kort erna de basis van wat 'Destiny Station' zou worden, als manifest destiny van hun 'uitverkoren volk'. Anders dan Tianchao, dat een civiel doel leek te hebben, bouwden de Amerikanen en hun gealleerden met 'Destiny Station' aan een machtig ruimtefort en een bijhorende oorlogsvloot om de belangen van hun eigen corporaties en nationale eer te verdedigen in hun race naar planeten, manen en asteroïden. Helaas voor zowel de Amerikanen als voor de hele wereld slaagde ARES er niet in om de economische achterstand weer bij te benen. Ze konden onmogelijk de mankracht van Chinezen en Indiërs en het technologische vernuft van de Japanners evenaren, ook al waren zij zowel op Aarde als in de ruimte veruit de grootste militaire macht. En toen kwam 'Armageddon'. Toen 'Destiny Station' klaar was en ARES een flinke slagkracht had in de ruimte, lanceerden de Amerikanen en een coalition of the willing binnen wat van de NAVO overbleef zowel hun kernwapens als hun conventionele wapentuig tegen de PAC. Uiteindelijk raasde een enorme vernieling over zowel de Aarde als talloze installaties in de ruimte. Toen het figuurlijke stof was neergedwarreld (het eigenlijke radioactieve stof zou nog jaren in de stratosfeer van de Aarde achterblijven), bleek tot de horror van ARES dat Tianchao het geheel tegen alle verwachtingen in had overleefd. Met een ongekende trefzekerheid had dat station alle projectielen afkomstig van ARES afgeweerd. Wat overbleef, zowel na 2040 als vandaag in 2060, is een bittere onderlinge concurrentie en een koude oorlog die nu en dan in gewapende schermutselingen uitbarst maar die telkens door de strijdende partijen via de bemiddeling door UNEM tot bedaren wordt gebracht. Want hoe strijdlustig en wraakzuchtig ook alle betrokken groeperingen, iedereen beseft dat een Vierde Wereldoorlog zonder duidelijke winnaar het einde van de mensheid zou betekenen. * Strategische analyse:'' ARES is geen vriend van de DSA. Ook al hebben heel wat Spacers hun wortels in het oude Amerika en Europa, niemand is vergeten hoe het dolgeslagen militaire apparaat van de eertijdse Verenigde Staten eerst hongerig om macht en grondstoffen om zich heen greep en later (wellicht) als eerste de raketten lanceerde die onze thuislanden in puin legden en onze families verkoolden. Ook na de oorlog heeft ARES geen wezenlijke veranderingen doorgevoerd in zijn uitgangspunten en motivaties. Nog steeds is ARES de drijvende kracht achter een economische machtspolitiek die ons leeg zuigt en net niet de hongerdood doet sterven. En dat alles gepaard met een holle retoriek van 'democratie' en 'vrijheid' die ze zowaar zelf lijken te geloven! Voor ARES zijn Spacers wellicht weinig meer dan bronnen van goedkope arbeid en grondstoffen om extra oorlogsbodems mee te bouwen. Maar talloze Spacers willen ondertussen bloed zien. Het is echter de mening van meer nuchtere stemmen binnen de DSA dat we ARES best niet nodeloos provoceren. Het heeft immers geen zin om een conflict uit te lokken dat we onmogelijk kunnen winnen. De DSA vraagt dus met klem aan al zijn operanten om zich niet door ARES uit de tent te laten lokken. Meer nog, het is wellicht het beste om tot nader order alle schepen en bases van ARES geheel uit de weg te gaan. '' '--- Wu Wei Demarcatie' In het Mars Akkoord van 2045 werd een haalbare vrede opgesteld om een einde te maken aan de verregaande vernietiging die de kernoorlog had betekend, en aan de open oorlog tussen PAC en ARES die sindsdien had gewoed in een baan om de Aarde. Met UNEM bemiddeling werd de 'Wu Wei Demarcatie' afgesproken, gebaseerd op de filosofie van het taoïsme en praktisch te vertalen als 'niet-doen'. Het principe is dat de twee habitats 'Tianchao' en 'Destiny', respectievelijk gevestigd op Lagrange punt L3 en L1, elk een de zeggenschap hebben over de ruimte rondom hun basissen, maar dat de ruimte op de scheidslijnen tussen beide gebieden vrij zijn van militair materieel. Ook zouden de Lagrange punten L4 en L5 onbebouwd blijven voor de gehele duur van het akkoord. * Strategische analyse:'' de 'Wu Wei Demarcatie', die verder van geen enkele praktische relevantie is voor de DSA, kan helpen om ons toegang te verschaffen tot de Aarde. Immers: op de scheidslijn tussen de machtsgebieden van de PAC en van ARES ligt een zone die enkel wordt gepatrouilleerd door UNEM douane en misschien 'blauwhelmen'. Het is onze berekening dat een snelle nadering van de Aarde precies op de demarcatielijn ons in staat zou moeten stellen om een schip op Aarde te doen landen vooraleer de Boven-Aarders kunnen reageren. En zelfs indien ze er op tijd bij zijn, verwachten we dat hun reactiesnelheid zal lijden onder discussies over wie jurisdictie heeft.'' --- Luna Luna stond vroeger bekend als 'de maan', maar sinds de mens voet heeft gezet op veel andere manen was deze naam onvoldoende. Luna is vooral rijk aan ijzer maar de korst van de maan bevat ook zuurstof, silicium, magnesium, calcium en magnesium, met kleine hoeveelheden titanium, uranium, thorium, potassium en waterstof. Nadat PAC als eerste ernstige stappen begon te zetten in de ontginning van het zonnestelsel en erin vervolgens in slaagde om grote hoeveelheden mineralen (meest noemenswaardig: goud) terug naar de Aarde te brengen, begon wereldwijd een drive ''die enkel te vergelijken is met negentiende eeuwse goudkoorts. Nadat de mens de middelen had opgezet om goedkoper in de ruimte te geraken dan ooit tevoren (zoals ''Space Trams ''en ruimteliften), was de logische volgende stap het bouwen van schepen buiten de Aardse atmosfeer. De maan leende zich hier uitstekend voor. In een rotvaart veranderde het oppervlak van de maan in een reusachtige scheepsfabriek die de verdere exploitatie van de ruimte in de hand werkte. Arbeiders op Luna woonden ondertussen onder koepels of in afgesloten spelonken. Aangezien ondertussen veel van de operaties van maanfabrieken zijn overgenomen door installaties in de ruimte (meest noemenswaardig L2), staat Luna tegenwoordig vol met verlaten fabrieksgebouwen die constant worden ontmanteld om nieuwe schepen of habitats mee te bouwen. Mooi is anders. Terwijl fabrieken naar elders trokken en de Aarde onbereikbaar werd na de kernoorlog van 2040, werd Luna wel tot de zetel van UNEM, met als hoofdstad de volledig overkoepelde Copernicus krater - sindsdien natuurlijk bekend als ''Copernicus City. * Strategische analyse:'' Luna is de zetel van UNEM en als dusdanig de 'hoofdstad' van de mensheid buiten de Aarde. Ook worden de meeste schepen en mobiele installaties in en rondom Luna gebouwd en is 'Lunar Industries' als 'de witte producten' van de scheepsbouw: moet een schip snel en betaalbaar worden opgezet, dan zit 'Lunar Industries' er vaak voor iets tussen. In Copernicus City zetelt de UNEM Veiligheidsraad en diens uitgebreide bureaucratie. Men zou verwachten dat dit daarom een veilige omgeving zou zijn voor DSA agenten, maar helaas is de UNEM nog méér dan diens voorganger, de Verenigde Naties, afhankelijk van de machtsblokken die het onderhouden en talloze bedrijfslobbyisten die het naar hun hand zetten. Een wijze DSA agent kan misschien dit spel meespelen en naar zijn of haar hand zetten, maar het is een goede raad om steeds voorbereid te zijn op verraad en teleurstelling. Misschien is een Spacer clan-oorlog nog eerlijker en genadiger dan de vele UNEM machtspelletjes die op Luna schering en inslag zijn...'' '--- L2 Space Cannon' Het weinig boeiend genaamde 'L2 Space Cannon' (of kortweg 'L2' of zelfs 'Eltoo') is een - zoals de naam ook al zegt - ruimtekanon gevestigd op het Lagrange punt L2. Het bevindt zich achter de maan en is een enorm omslagpunt van goederen en schepen van en naar Luna. 'Ruimtekanon' is eigenlijk een foute benoeming, want terwijl het ooit enkel dit doel had, is het vandaag eerder verworden tot de grootste scheepswerf en lanceerplatform van de mensheid. In naam valt L2 onder UNEM jurisdictie, in de praktijk is het een kluwen van privaat bezit en sterke onderlinge competitie. L2 heet politiek neutraal te zijn en kent dus ook de grootste delegatie DSA ondernemers, administrators en diplomaten buiten Ceres en Mars. * Strategische analyse:'' Missies voorbij Mars liggen ver buiten de jurisdictie en de draagkracht van de DSA. Eenmaal de Mars Blokkade voorbij staan onze agenten er dan ook alleen voor. Onze delegatie op 'L2' is voor DSA agenten de dichtst bijzijnde werkelijk sympathiserende groepering in de buurt van de Aarde. Als de zaken mis zouden gaan, worden onze operanten dan ook aangeraden om met alle mogelijke snelheid koers te zetten naar de DSA ambassade op L2 en daar onmiddellijk asiel en UNEM bemiddeling te vragen.'' Mars - - - - Interactieve detailkaart Mars Kaart handelspunt 'Sklad Korolevo' Curiosity Mars missie --- Phobos UNEM en ARES schepen die deel uitmaken van de Mars Blokkade hebben hun basis op de Mars maan Phobos. Deze kleine maan is uitgehold en vooral voorzien van een grote voorraad brandstof voor de gezamenlijke vloot. De Spacer operaties die zich voorheen op Phobos bevonden werden voor dit doel genationaliseerd. Dit zet kwaad bloed bij de Spacers. Oppervlakte kaart Phobos - - - --- Deimos --- Mars blokkade Asteroidengordel --- Ceres --- Ceres Shipyard --- Juno --- Palas --- Vesta '--- Andere operaties' Jupiter ' '--- Io '--- Europa' '--- Ganymede' '--- Callisto' Saturnus --- Titan Titan, een maan van Saturnus, heeft een atmosfeer van stikstof en methaan. Het is de enige plaats in het zonnestelsel waar terraformatie (in dit geval het toevoegen van 20 procent zuurstof aan de atmosfeer) wat betreft ademhaling binnen de marges van de (betaalbare) mogelijkheden ligt. Maar de maan is te koud voor menselijke bewoning zonder drukpak (slechts 100 Kelvin) en ontvangt slechts 1% van de zonnestralen die de Aarde krijgt. Toch hebben prospectie teams reeds in het begin van de eenentwintigste eeuw Titan omschreven als een plaats die van hoge waarde kan zijn voor de ontginning van grote hoeveelheden chemische brandstof (zoals stikstof, waterstof, propaan en methaan) en verregaande industrialisatie aan de hand van robotica. Vooral de toepassingen voor computertechnologie of een hoge efficiëntie van machinerie dankzij de gunstige invloed van de ijzige koude op industriële processors zijn de prospectors niet ontgaan. De kernoorlog op Aarde heeft echter ambitieuze plannen in die richting gedwarsboomd. Momenteel is de enige operatie op Titan een grotendeels gerobotiseerde gas-mijnbouw operatie van de DSA. Ook al heeft de DSA sinds de lancering van de missie gezien afstand en isolement slechts minimaal contact gehad met de operatie, toch arriveerden reeds twee gerobotiseerde supertankers vanuit Titan terug in Ceres. Deze zijn snel van cruciaal belang geworden voor de uitbouw van een eigen scheepsbouw- en chemische industrie. * Strategische analyse:'' Uitbouw van verdere operaties op Titan kunnen van groot belang zijn voor niet enkel de DSA maar voor de gehele mensheid. Toch dienen wij te erkennen dat dit bij een wensdroom blijft zolang de Mars Blokkade van kracht blijft en de Orbiters een oneerlijke controle behouden op Spacer operaties. Er is simpelweg onvoldoende economische surplus om dergelijke projecten uit te bouwen zolang Spacers onderling blijven vechten om voedsel en water en Orbiters hen een veel te lage prijs betalen voor hun productie. Daarom is de DSA van mening dat onze prioriteit nu moet liggen bij de Aarde, niet bij Titan. Indien deze situatie verandert, zal het potentieel van Titan opnieuw worden geëvalueerd.'' '--- Andere operaties' 'Sleeper Ships' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ --- Administrator Access Port --- No entry --- Black ICE protection initiated ---